Under the mistletoe
by DracoShagMe
Summary: The Fellowship have each rings that was given by Father Christmas himself. Inspired by Digory Kirke's rings, they venture to find out what is Christmas, where is Narnia, and who is behind the Mistletoe charm!
1. Chapter 1

"I hear the merry singing of the wind." Legolas muttered. Gimli rolled his eyes and settled down his axe on the table. Sam glared at him and haughtily snatched the weapon from the table. The dwarf pulled it back and this began a tug-of-war between the two.

Gandalf watched amusely at the little scuffle. "They're celebrating my birthday, of course." The thirty-seven year old Frodo Baggins emerged from the tent carrying ale. Pippin and Merry not too far behind him, heaving what seemed decorations for the celebrations.

"Ah my dear old Frodo, it does seem like yesterday when Bilbo gave you the ring." The wizard said reminiscently. The wind blew at their hair swayed slightly. Sam huffed in defeat and scowled at the dwarf. Gimli only smirked.

"I wish Elessar was here." Legolas said, smiling.

"I wish that too myself." A voice came somewhere. They all turned and saw Aragorn with his wife, Arwen, walking towards them. The hobbits hopped in surprise. Legolas was the first to get to the two for his long legs and crushed the married couple in a tight hug. Gandalf stood up and opened his arms. Aragorn grinned and accepted the gesture.

"Aragorn, I never anticipated you'd come! The towns folk will be thrilled!" Frodo beamed.

"Frodo, my dear little friend, I would never miss your birthday. I was strolling down the castle and found myself contemplating about the fellowship. Then, I remembered you and it struck me today was your birthday." Aragorn replied warmly. Arwen giggled.

"Ah, melamin, I remind you I was the "it' you were referring to." Arwen said teasingly. Aragorn rubbed his neck and gazed at his wife affectionately.

"Oh, yes. She was actually the one who struck me." The group chuckled and eventually sighed inwardly and contentedly.

xx

"No fair, Ed. It was my turn." Peter frowned.

"Your twisting me, Pete." Edmund said irritatedly. The Pevensies were in their 14th year reign in Narnia. As written in the prophecy, the siblings' rule prospered and they became the most respected people, not only in Narnia, but in the whole land. Peter had just been from one of the 'dull' dignitaries, as Edmund called it, and he invited Edmund to play chess with him. Susan and Lucy were in the hall, entertaining the visitors. Peter felt it no need to come there and be present. But as High King, his presense was requested. And be present he shall. He'd finish this game first.

"Alana, my brother's busy. No, I'm positive he's not -" The faint voice of Susan neared towards the library, following with brisk footsteps. The door of the library flashed open and Lady Alana of the Northlands barged in. The two kings stared at her in shock.

"Here." Susan closed her eyes, shaking head and giving a meaningful look to her brothers.

"Peter! Darling, I have been sending you my letters. Where are yours?" Susan thinned her lips and coughed back a laugh.

Peter look utterly beffudled. His mouth hung agape as he held the chess piece.

"Milady, I'm sorry to say I haven't receive anything from you." He lied. Oh Aslan! The woman was mental! Ever since he flirted with her, she converted his flirtations into a one-sided relationship. Damn, she even called herself already as their equal!

"What? I've send almost a thousand letters to thou, my king!" She replied heatedly. Edmund walked towards the woman.

"Milady, I assure you my brother here has gotten nothing recently from under your name." He quelled to her.

"Why, I refused to believe that!" Susan cocked an eyebrow.

"What on Narnia were you thinking dear sister to let this delusional woman in?" Edmund whispered in gritted teeth to Susan. The queen tapped her foot impatiently.

"I wasn't thinking at all." Was the reply.

"Honestly, milady. Even if I received these letter of yours, I wouldn't have time to read it!" Peter shott back. Alana gasped.

"I can't imagine - - -"

"You keep women like these, Peter?" Said by the newly entered Valiant Queen. She was calmly looking at Alana and sizing her up. The woman was older than her but there was no way she could let this insolence pass.

"Queen Lucy, I was merely - - -"

"Merely shouting at my brother? Get out before I decide to cut your connections in Narnia." Alana looked furious at first before huffing and storming off. She absolutely had no chance on winning the argument anyway. Four powerful sovereigns vs her. Edmund clapped slowly and then followed by an astounded Peter.

"That was scary, Lu." Edmund commented. Susan nodded.

"Indeed. Now, brother have thou decided to avoid thy coquetry and focus instead on diplomatic manners?" The Gentle Queen asked. Peter gulped in response.

"Dear sister, if I were to choose between that woman and the dignitaries. I would gladly choose the latter."

"The woman was just irritating, I honestly can't stand her! And I am known to like all kinds of people!" Lucy said exasperatedly. Susan winked at her. The Valiant Queen was scary. Especially, when she's in the battlefield. But no one was scarier as Susan. A woman who was rarely seen to get angry and was always gentle was frighteningly scary.

"The guests are expecting us, madam and sirs. Best to not keep the lot waiting." Susan inquired them.

"Lead the way, madam." Peter laughed.

xx

The crowd clapped in rhythm as they watched the hobbits danced merrily. Legolas was whistling a tune while clapping. Gimli made a melodious racket by drumming the spoon and fork on the table. Aragorn and Arwen joined the dancing. Gandalf was laughing while arranging his firework display.

"Come on now, master dwarf! Join me." Frodo goaded Gimli. The red-headed dwarf shook his head.

"Go on, lad. I'm not exactly born to dance. Ask this princeling beside me, I'm sure he'll love it." He suggested, though grinning a bit evilly at the elf.

"Well then?" Smiled Frodo. He lent his hand to the blond Prince. Legolas looked down hesitantly.

"I'm not certain master Gimli doesn't want to dance. I think he does not know." Legolas said mockingly.

"And what are you implying lad?" Gimli asked heatedly.

"Nevermind. Let us dance, Frodo." Legolas pulled Frodo away. The dwarf glared at the elf and stood up.

"I will not be taunted by someone. And by an elf no less! Wait for me! I know the traditional durin dance that Balin taught me." Legolas laughed, inwardly jumping in triumphant that Gimli had fallen as bait into his trap.

The night slowly fell but none of them felt the drowsiness. Aragorn excused himself with his wife for a bit for Arwen was feeling a bit sleepy. He came back minutes with a smile in his face. Legolas shook his head, hinting a ghost of a smile. The urge to celebrate all night filled their nerves. All settled in their seats for it was opening the presents time, they watched and and waited as Frodo grabbed a small wrapped box from the table.

"From Merriadoc Brandybuck." He laughed and shook the gift. Something rattled inside.

"What might this be?" He muttered. Merry grinned widely but said nothing.

Frodo was in the middle of finally removing the wrapper when a man in a hooded cloak emerged just behind Gimli. Legolas was eyeing him suspiciously, his elven eyes perked in alertness. Gandalf followed his gaze.

"Ah my dear man, the night is still young. Do you desire to join our little feast? Our master hobbit has just been trying to unwrap his present." Gandalf said politely. The uninvited guest lifted his cloak and revealed an aging man. He had white hair and white beard. His eyes were smiling but his mouth was not. He gave an air of joy and hope that felt too comforting and odd for the curious crowd.

"Who are the members of the Fellowship of the Ring? Prithee, come forth." Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, the three hobbits, and Gandalf stood up but not by the man's request. Frodo slowly put the present down and eyed the man.

"I see only eight. Where's the ninth?" The man asked.

"The ninth took his place in the heavens and he will be always sorely missed." Aragorn replied softly.

"I see. I express my condolences. Now, I shall give rings to each and every members of the fellowship. No worries, these are not like the rings you had so horribly encountered." The man produced a red bag somewhere from his cloak. Frodo looked at Gandalf inquired but the wizard only stared in confusion.

"I sense no evil from this fellow but - - -" Legolas narrowed his eyes. "Sweet and happiness."

"How could we trust you?" The man only laughed in response.

"My King, I am merely an old man who had came from a long way just to deliver rings. If you could accept a gift from an old foe, why not from a stranger?" The old man said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Wise choice of words. You persuade me, sir." Aragorn smiled.

"I learned it from a Queen in another world. She calls it 'logic'." The old man winked. He then proceeded giving them each color-coded boxes. It reflected their personalities. Legolas seemed to be pleased with the ring he received. It reminded him of his father's green gems. Thranduil loved hoarding jewels. Gimli had a red ruby which he spat on to shine it thoroughly. Legolas rolled his eyes in disdain. Aragorn received a dark blue ring. It was tantalizing. He stared at it in amazement. It pulled him. But not that of a 'greed and power pull' but because of its beauty. It was easy on the eyes. It reminded him of his wife's eyes, Arwen. Gandalf slid his ash white gem without hesitation and scrutinized it meticulously. As if trying to find a flaw on it. Frodo was given a sky blue gem which reflects his courage and hope combined. Merry had a sapphire one, he didn't know how it reflected his personality yet instantly loved the ring once his eyes laid upon it.

All seemed to be satisfied.

"Errr... Mister white beard, Sir?" Only one hobbit named Peregrin Took seemed to be not. "Why is my ring yellow?" He inquired.

"Do you happen to not like it, my dear fellow?"

"It's not like that but I can't understand how my color is yellow when all of my life I have loved the color blue." Gandalf and Legolas smiled.

"Yellow is the color of optimism, energy, loyalty, and honor my boy."

Frodo butted in. "But it is also the color of cowardice and deceit."

The man's eyes twinkled. "Is he?" The eight exchanged glances and smiled. Pippin fought with them bravely though at first with fear and hesitation. But he was no coward.

"My work here is done. May the Queens and Kings of Narnia welcome you to their Christmas feast!" And with a pop, he vanished. A faint jingle off bells was heard from afar. A snowflake landed onto Aragorn's palm. He looked at it concernedly. Merry looked at his palm, standing on the tip of his toes to have a better sight of it.

"I wonder what Narnia and Christmas are?" Merry asked. The crowd, still silent, looked up as the snowflakes started falling one by one.

"I don't know but it sounds delightful."


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone whipped their heads as they heard a woman shrieking deafeningly. Peter strode towards them concernedly. The distress woman was beside an aristocrat man. Though he wasn't a looker there was still no reason she had to scream bloody murder.

"Madam, what might be the problem?" The High King asked. The attention of the crown was now turned to them and watched the scene curiously.

"This mistletoe!" She said accusingly and pointed above. Peter looked up and shoved a laugh back down his throat.Oh this is going to be good. "Him and I?" She asked with unflattering disbelief.

Peter forced himself to act kingly and not fall over the floor laughing while clutching his stomach in priceless mirth. He cleared his throat and tilted his head in a suggestive manner. "You two can follow tradition."

The woman laughed and snorted in a very unladylike way. "Hah! How prepostous to suggest, my king! There must be some other way to escape this madness! I do not want to kiss this poor excuse of a man!" She said exasperatedly.

The man scoffed. "My lady, as if Im liking the idea of it!"

Peter felt he should stop the quarrel. "Now, now, I'm sure you two would like to remove yourselves immediately in such circumstances."

His other siblings sauntered towards him. Edmund sniggered. Lucy was giggling. Susan looked worried.

"I'm open for other solutions, my king." The woman said defiantly.

"There's no other solutions. We don't even know who caused the charm, my lady. It's either kissed the man or get stuck in here."

"Can you be the replacement?" She asked desperately. Peter looked revolted.

"What? No, no. There's no replacement." He said quickly, failing his title as an articulate king. He heard Edmund sneering amusely. The Just King patted his shoulders.

"Let me handle this." Peter let himself a sigh of relief and step aside to lead his two younger sisters to the throne.

"You both don't get along. You don't like the idea of you two in the same room together. You can't stand each other yet you managed to trapped yourselves into such predicament. Sir, care to elaborate?" Edmund midly glared at the woman.

"You see, your majesty, we were bickering."

"In a celebration like this? It is Christmas! Put away your old rivalry just for this night in behalf of Narnia." The pair looked bothered but nevertheless huffed in agreement.

"This kiss will be short and quick. I'll slap the wits out of you if this lasts a second." The man rolled his eyes at her threat and landed a 0.001 second peck on her lips.

Edmund turned away before the woman can screech again.

"WHY IS IT STILL THERE?!" He heard her scream. He rewarded himself a chuckle.

"My lady, when my brother said 'traditional' I think he meant the literal. The kiss is suppose to be passionate."

Once he reached to the thrones, he sat in a huff. He accepted the punch, his gentle sister was offering her.

"Any minute now I'd order Orion to escort that screeching woman out." Peter snarled in a whisper. The three exhanged amused glances.

"Oh please Peter, you have my utmost blessing." Edmund joined his mood.

"Oh, how romantic!" Lucy said excitedly and pointed at the 'passionate kissing' pair stuck under the mistletoe. The crowd gasped. The mistletoe slowly melted and crumbled into wilted flowers. The disgusted pair then separated in disdain with their heads high.

"Thank god, the Mistletoe haven't catch us a smooching partner yet." Susan commented smiling.

Edmund suddenly grinned mischievously, though he seemed bored, and propped his elbows up. "To be quite honest, madam, I'm in for a good snog."

Susan rolled her eyes and gently slapped the back of Edmund's head. "You incorrigible boy. Don't you dare kiss and trick a girl! What happened to Tanya was enough. I couldn't bare seeing your faces with heavy bruises after snogging and leaving her!"

Edmund's sly grin now faltered and scowled defensively. "Don't open that topic me like that! It happened that she was a horrible kisser even with the pretty face of hers and left her."

Susan stared at him incredulously. She looked absolutely shocked at this new information. "You left her because she was a horrible kisser? Edmund, I don't remember Mum raising you that way! You are growing like an, I apologize for the oath, arsehole."

"No, the fault wasn't partially mine! I realized she was just after Cair Paravel." He explained frustatedly. Susan seemed to accept his reasoning and relented.

"Oh dear." She gasped. "The Duke of Calormen's heading towards us."

"It is a fine evening to dance, your majesties." The Duke bowed formally. Peter stared at the man with a hard look but decided to bow in return after reading his intentions. Calormen and Narnia no longer hold a grudge against each other after the war with Rabadash The Fool but there was still tension. Susan held her head high and refused to look worried.

"May I?" He asked their permission to have a dance with the Gentle Queen. Peter blinked.

"My dear sister holds her verdict. She doesn't need our approval." The Duke nodded.

Susan didn't want to dance with this man! She didn't want to dance at all. She fanned herself, feigning exhaustion and smiled sweetly at the Duke. "I am not feeling well, milord. I hope you understand."

The man looked disappointed but nodded in understanding anyway. He gave a last bow before storming off.

"Only you could pull that off, Su." Peter chuckled.

Susan frowned at him. "I just danced with the quarter of men in this room. I believe I deserve a rest. I don't enjoy turning men down."

Peter laughed. "And yet you always do."

"Because they deserve the rejection for being pompous gits." She said dryly. Peter clamped a hand on his mouth and then suddenly clamped it covering Lucy's ears.

"Susan! Such language for a queen!" Lucy pouted in annoyance and removed her brothers's hands.

"By the Mane, Peter. Your hands are freezing cold."

"It is cold. These..." he said gesturing to his thick coats. "are not helping at all."

"It's night. Let's see tomorrow morning." Susan assured them hopefully.

xx

"Good morning, madams and sir." Peter greeted to his siblings as he sat on the dining chair. They greeted in unison.

"You sound like you had your good night sleep."

The High King grinned. "Hardly. However, my sweet tooth is awake today. Ed ... I hope the chocolate's prepared now."

The Just King glared at his blond brother. "No. As much as I want to share it to you, which I don't, they're all mine. They're my alternatives to turkish delight and I invented chocolate here!"

Peter raised his brows. "You're not the only one who has a knack for craving sweets, Ed. You're my subordinate, give some to me." He ordered. Ed looked pointedly as his sisters.

"See? And you told me I'm the one who abuses my power!" The two queens laughed.

"Ed, it's Christmas! You've got a whole season of sharing." Lucy prodded him.

Ed groaned.

"That's what I'm afraid of."

xx

"I think these rings are used as a portal to Narnia." Gandalf observed.

Aragorn slid his ring off and stared at it momentarily.

"The question is how. I'm particularly curious if this land exists."

Frodo, who was hauling up a big bag behind him, appeared in the parlour.

"These are my presents for you everyone." He chirped.

He began giving his presents to the seven others.

"Still figuring how it works?" He asked.

"Yes." Was the short reply of Gimli.

"I dreamt last night involving the rings. Just say ..." he paused. He furrowed his brows. "Wait ... I can't seem to recall. Ah, yes. It's a bit long but I think you can handle it ...

Eight of the nine,

Will come in Narnia's sight

They will arrive at the core,

Where the folks heart sore

And when the mistletoe

Will meet its downfall

One will find his mate,

And all will be great." And as he finished, he began to fade.

The seven gasped and in a matter of seconds Frodo vanished.

xx

"Where in Middle-Earth am I?" Frodo asked, getting up on the soft frosty grass. It was cold. Very cold. So he immediately took refuge under the sun.

"Good morning, sir. Are you new here?" He nearly jumped. There was a woman's voice. He turned to his side and was shocked too see a woman with pink leaves as her body. He looked around to confirm if he was the one she was addressing.

The was none.

"U-uh, Good morning. Where am I?"

"Why, you're in Narnia!"

"N-narnia?" He gulped. He gathered all his willpower to not lose consciousness. Eru, he couldn't believe it.

"Yes, child." She said in elation.

"I am not a child." He denied, frowning.

"Are you not?" Her laugh was twinkling.

"No, Miss, I am a hobbit. My height happens to give people an impression of me as a child. I am 30 and 7." He huffed.

"Oh."

"Yes."

"Well, if that's the case, shall I bring you to Cair Paravel? Their majesties would most likely want to meet a hobbit." She lead the way.

"Is it far ... this Cair Paravel?"

"Oh, the palace is near. It won't take that long."

He nodded solemnly, looking at his ring. "I don't mind a long trip."


	3. Chapter 3

"Told you, they'll like it." Edmund rolled his eyes and watched in fake despair as the invited guests ate his chocolate. Oh god. What did he do to deserve such torture?

His gaze swept to his blond brother. Oh. Him. Who else in all of Narnia would torture him like this in his simple but cruel way? Argh. The prat. The sodding prat was giving his chocolates away. The chocolate he perfected for months. The chocolate he wasted time on. The chocolate that cured his sweet tooth.

Oh Aslan.

"Sometimes, Pete, I really do hate you." He said bitterly.

His High King brother laughed and patted his shoulders. "Come now, brother, the day's too merry for that frown marring your face."

Edmund crossed his arms. "Well, if you hadn't brag and give my chocolates, I wouldn't have this frown marring my face."

"That's the spirit!" Peter said, winking at him before stalking away to talk to the guests. Edmund huffed and went to sit on his throne sulkily. Lucy was heading towards him, skipping. She held a chocolate bar in her hands and broke it into two.

She offered it to him.

Edmund pushed it away. "No, thanks, madam, I think that's stuff left a foul taste on my mouth."

"Oh, brother, what is it now?" Edmund did not reply but just stared at the guests who were eating his product longingly.

Lucy built the pieces immediately and nodded in comprehension. "I see."

Edmund's head snapped. "See what?"

"I see that you're upset, silly." His blonde sister stood beside him.

Lucy let out a sigh. "Let them taste it, Ed, they never tasted chocolate in their life. You could at least give them the chance." The Just King felt his shoulder relaxed and looked at his sister. He shook his head.

"Why are you always right?"

Lucy's twinkling laugh made him smile. "I'm not always right. I just happen to not let my ire control me." She took a bite of the chocolate bar and stared at it thoughtfully.

"Right. Well, thanks Lu." Lucy grinned down at him.

"Anytime, sir." They turned their heads as they spotted a dryad with a small man beside her. Edmund raised a brow at his sister.

"A dwarf?" Asked Susan.

"No, he's less too hairy and kind looking, no offense." Interjected Peter.

Lucy snorted. "Curious. Shall we welcome him?"

Peter and Edmund nodded "After you madams."

The oligarchy strode towards them slowly. Frodo felt intimidated by their presence. They were young, he could tell, but had an aura of respect and regality. The dryad bowed. "Merry Christmas, your Majesties. I'd like you to meet Master Frodo Baggins. He is a hobbit."

Peter smiled and bowed lightly. "Hello, Master Frodo. I hope you're doing well. How's your visit in Narnia?"

Frodo stared wide-eyed at them. He'd never seen humans in Middle-Earth as handsome and beautiful as they (well ... with the exemption of Aragorn, Faramir, Boromir, Eomer, and Eowyn). Truly. "I-I..."

"Forgive my insolence for this but what is a hobbit?" Edmund asked.

Susan noted the growing crowd of curious eyes surrounding them. "Perhaps, madams and sir, that we should discuss this formalities in a more private area." They nodded in agreement and went to the library.

They stared at Frodo for a long time and the poor hobbit fidgeted uncomfortably. "Would you like a cup of hot chocolate?"

Frodo felt his mouth water by the Gentle Queen's offer. "Yes please."

Edmund raised a brow at this discovery. "Where are you from, Master Frodo? I'm sorry to say that I don't know any regions in Narnia that makes chocolate." He looked thoughtful for a second. "Or maybe I was just unaware that someone had already invented chocolate here before I had."

Peter grinned. "Shame."

"Shove off." His Just brother muttered.

"Oh, no, no. I'm not from here." He said frantically.

Edmund raised a brow. "Archenland, perhaps? Calormen?" He snapped his fingers in realization. "Aha! The Wild Lands? Am I right?"

The hobbit looked bewildered. "No, I'm not from any of those places."

"Ettinsmoor?" Edmund's one last guess led the exasperated hobbit tell the truth.

"I'm from Middle-Earth."

Lucy's ears perked. "Earth, you say?"

"No, my queen, I said Middle-Earth." Frodo corrected.

Lucy pouted in disappointment. Susan returned with a cup of hot chocolate and a meal. She put it down and gestured Frodo to begin eating. Peter didn't want to be rude and disturb the hobbit's appetite but he was curious about this Middle-Earth. Wherever it was, it was not in Narnia's geography. "You are transported here?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Frodo paused. "Yes, I guess, you could say that."

The siblings looked at each other. "Remarkable. Did you come alone?" Peter asked.

"I sure hope not." He said remembering the Fellowship.

"You, mean there are more of you?" Lucy squealed.

"Not really but I think they're already on the way."

Edmund clamped a friendly hand on Frodo's shoulder. "Tell you what, my dear friend, while we're waiting for your companions, can we discuss where does this chocolate you speak of in your world come from?"

The library was suddenly filled by grunts and groans.

xx

"Frodo's inside there?" Legolas asked, his blue eyes questioning his company. They stared at the palace of Cair Paravel. The exterior of the place was lit with garlands and beautiful lights.

"Yes." Aragorn nodded. His wife Arwen beside him. Gandalf started walking towards the palace while swinging his staff.

"What are you doing?" Merry asked.

"Going inside, what else?"

They looked at the old wizard as if he had grown another head. "I think we ought to have invitations." Pippin reasoned, pointing at the entrance.

Gandalf glared at his underestimation. "Fool of a took..." he muttered "I'm not a wizard for nothing."

They sauntered towards the guards who was looking positively curious about their appearance. Gandalf wave about his staff at the guards. They nodded stiffly and let them enter.

"We have to split up in order to find Master Baggins." Aragorn suggested. "Legolas and Gimli." The two huffed indignantly. "Merry and Pippin."

"Sam— Where's Sam?"

"He didn't want to go, remember?" Gimli's gruff voice reminded him. He shook his head.

"And Arwen and I." Aragorn looked at Gandalf.

"I'll be fine, King Elessar." He chuckled. "Go on."

xx

"Lucy, I'm not interested with Earl Brahm." Susan denied and pursed her lips in annoyance.

The Valiant Queen rolled her blue eyes. "Really? Is that why you always avoid him because you're afraid of getting trapped with him under the mistletoe?"

The Gentle Queen crossed her arms. "Yes, that's why. If I'm not mistaken, you're doing the same thing to Rainidan." Lucy gasped.

"No!" She said scandalized. Susan smirked in triumph.

"Yes, sister." She laughed before walking away. Susan squealed when she bump into a hard shoulder. Whatever or whoever it was, it held her close, stopping her unfortunate fall.

Susan blinked after recovering and found herself staring into a pair of blue eyes. She backed her head away and untangled herself from the stranger's arms. "I apologize for my clumsiness." She said hastily.

"The faults all mine, Miss. I'm the one that has to say sorry." She took in his long blond hair and blue robes. She raised a brow subtly at his attire and smiled politely.

"You and I are forgiven, I guess." She curtsied. She saw his company. A ginger dwarf who looked anything but grumpy.

"Good evening, Master Dwarf." He grunted as a reply.

"Forgive him. He lacks courteousness." The blond joked.

"I do not!" The dwarf protested.

"Oh it's fine. I'm Susan." The Gentle Queen pointed at her sister. "That is my sister, Lucy." Lucy curtsied.

"Pleasures all mine, Misses. I'm Legolas." He bowed. "And this is my ... acquaintance, Gimli."

Susan was not new to such odd names but it seemed that these two's names were far from Narnian. "It's a pleasure to meet you but I think my sister and I have somewhere else to be." She said. As much as she wanted to know more about Legolas, the dignitaries requested their presence... again.

Sighing, she excused theirselves and gathered her skirts up. She stopped dead when she felt an invisible wall blocking her way. She looked up and refrained herself from shouting frustratedly.

"What is it, Miss?" Legolas asked concernedly.

Susan calmed herself and explained their current predicament. "We are under a mistletoe, Master Legolas."

The blond raised a delicate brow. "Mistletoe?"

"Yes." She said calmly. "We can't get rid of this invisible wall until we kiss."

His blue eyes widened. "Kiss?"

"Yes. You know, snog? Lip-lock? Smooch? French—"

"Susan, I think he gets the point." Lucy interjected, giggling. The Gentle Queen flushed. She turned her cerulean blue eyes to Legolas who was looking at her.

"Can we not just destroy it?" He frowned.

"I'm afraid that can't be done. My brothers, sister, and I tried everything. The only remedy is well ..." she didn't want to say kiss anymore. Not when the man was overly bloody handsome and not when he was looking at her innocently.

"How can I explain this?" She stood there, thinking. Eventually, she threw her hands. "We should just touch our lips..." she trailed off. This was embarrassing!

"Touch our lips with each other's lips." The man chuckled in amusement.

"Oh, screw this." She grabbed his collar and smashed her lips into his. He was shocked at her advancement but was happy to join her kiss. His pink lips move expertly with hers as Susan circled her arms around his neck and dug her fingers through his hair, not caring that her sister was watching in shock or that the dwarf Gimli was walking away, 'muttering he was too old for this'.

She felt the invisible force crumbling away and was about to pull off in relief when Legolas pulled her soft body into his hard one and kissed her more ferociously. She gasped in between kisses. "We — should — stop—"

"But —"

"Hey, we've been ... HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! SUSAN!" She heard the giggling of Lucy and Peter's horrified shriek. She pushed Legolas away and faced her fuming brother who was glaring darkly at the man.

"Peter, I can explain." She said, panicking.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Peter asked stepping in to intimidate the man.

Legolas bowed, looking apologetically at them. Susan glared at him. "I apologize, are you her beau?"

Peter choked. Lucy choked. Susan well ... she was the one who choked the most. "I'm her brother!"

The blond elf looked taken aback before shooting a look at Susan. "You've got some explaining to do, Su." Edmund entered, chuckling lightly.

"It's the mistletoe." She said dryly.

Edmund bursted in laughter. "Forgive us for the inconvenience we had caused you, sir." He said before patting Peter's shoulder. "No need to get worked up, Peter. I know that even though the kiss is consensual, the two know their limits, right?" His eyes swept to his sister and the stranger. They nodded.

"See?" Peter huffed and pulled his two sisters away.

"Go first. I have to talk to this guy."

Susan pinched the High King. "Peter! It was just a harmless kiss!"

"If gobbling each other up would be considered as a harmless kiss! When I came there was no mistletoe—"

"It wilted, Peter." She cut in.

"—And you two are still on each other. Have you no decency, Susan? You are a Queen for crying out loud!" Legolas raised his brow at Peter's protectiveness and half-surprised that the woman he had just kissed was a Queen.

"I'm sorry but last time I checked, I was free to choose whom I kiss! You didn't hear me complaining how indecent you were when you were found in the broom closet with Elaine!" She argued.

Peter huffed and waved his hand. "You three are dismissed. Now." He barked. They nodded defeatedly. Susan looked at Legolas worriedly. He smiled, assuring her. She relaxed and turned her back.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Sorry for being superrr late! My muse had taken a vacation for months and she just arrived! *claps*. Anyway, hope you enjoy this and as always, reviews are always welcome.

xx

"That went quite well, don't you think?" Lucy asked, attempting to lighten up the mood. Susan's face was burning.

"I think so, Lu. I mean, that could've gone worse." The Gentle Queen shook her head. "I just hope Peter would take it easy on that poor guy."

As much as she loved Peter, sometimes his temperament could bring out the worse in him. Lucy laughed. "Did you clearly see Master Legolas?—" a voice cut in her mind, _'course, I did. I snogged him as if the world was ending tomorrow._ "— He's taller than Pete. I doubt he'd cower."

"No, I doubt he would." She sniffed. "But Peter's the High King. He's known to instill intimidation to his subjects."

Lucy waved her hand dismissively. "Yes, yes, but Master Legolas hardly looks one of our subject, Su. Have you seen the clothes he wears? He wears a dress robe, sister! A dress robe! —" the Valiant Queen stopped mid-rant and her eyes widened comically. "Are you thinking what I am thinking?"

Susan nodded slowly. "It seems Master hobbit's companions are here."

The Valiant Queen clapped her hands. "Then we must find the rest of them!"

"But what about the dignitaries?"

"I think they'd be able to understand that there were matters we needed to attend to."

xx

Edmund, on his way to the hall, lost his darling sisters. He only went to fetch something from the music room and found the spot, where he left the two queens, empty.

He ruffled his hair. Those two were always ditching him.

As he stepped into the Great Hall, he spotted two little men at the long table where deserts resided. No one seemed to pay them notice which made them even more glad as they continued to pile different kinds of sweets in their arms.

He sauntered towards them. "Friends of Master Frodo, I assume?" He asked seriously, raising his brows at the two who paused their filching, looking like deers caught in headlights.

"You know him?" Asked the pointy one, his words muffled by the sweets he stuffed in his mouth. He eyed the tall, brown-haired man suspiciously. The Just King's forehead creased.

"As a matter of fact, I've made him a great acquaintance, Master Hobbits."

"Where is he?" The other hobbit asked excitedly.

"How about introductions first?" He asked, smiling.

"Peregrin Took. Pippin for short." The pointy one said bowing lightly.

"Merriadoc Brandybuck. Merry at your service."

The Just King bowed in return. "Edmund Pevensie, it's nice to meet you. Now, shall I lead you to Master Frodo?"

They nodded, all thoughts of eating the sweets forgotten. Edmund shook his head and motioned to the palace maids to clean the messed the hobbits made. "So, you're from this Middle-Earth?" The Narnian inquired.

"Yes and this must be Narnia?"

The twenty-four year old king nodded. "You've heard of us? All good things, I hope."

"We've heard it from an old man who gave this ring to us." Pippin showed his yellow-jeweled ring. "He said Narnia's King and Queens would welcome us for Christmas. The next morning, Frodo was gone. I honestly thought the old man was just barmy."

Merry elbowed his companion harshly.

Edmund's curiosity was piqued. "How interesting, Master Pippin." The hobbit blushed at the title. He had a hunch that the old man was Father Christmas but he chose not to mention it. "Are you two the only ones who arrived here?"

"Y-you believe us then?" Merry asked.

The tall man shrugged. "I can't see why not. Your friend Frodo is proof enough. We have never heard of little men's existence until now and it would be a shame to dismiss the opportunity. So," he winked. "Are you two the only ones here?"

"We were in a company of a man, two elves, a dwarf, and a wizard." Merry said.

The Just King stiffened. "A wizard?"

The two noticed his change of demeanour. The tall man stood straighter as though he was a bow strung tightly. "Oh, he's a good wizard—"

"—the greatest!"

"—his fireworks are utterly wonderful!"

"—helped us defeat the great evil Sauron!"

"Had he never ... harmed you?" Edmund asked slowly.

The hobbits looked scandalized. "Never. He's brilliant!"

Edmund let out a sigh of relief and shook his hands vigorously, releasing some of his tension. He still felt wary of this wizard they spoke of. It seemed that he had developed a trauma to everything that related to sorcery because of the White Witch.

"Master Frodo." Edmund knocked on the library door. He heard a muffled voice inside and took it as an affirmative to open the door. "After you."

Merry and Pippin ran toward the fireplace where Frodo sat. Their screams of delight echoed around the room.

"Frodo, you miserable hobbit! We thought we'd lost you!" Pippin exclaimed.

"Where're the others?" Frodo asked, smiling. Edmund watched them with interest.

"In the castle. Trying to find you. Although, Sam didn't come with us." Merry informed him. Frodo's smile fell.

"Oh." Was the reply. He swallowed thickly. Sam had sworn he'd be there whenever he needed him but it seemed it was not true for he was not here. He understood, however. Samwise had a wife and children. It would be unwise to leave them for an adventure Eru knows how long.

"So why aren't you there?" Pippin asked.

"Where?" Frodo asked.

"At the party! There's lot of foods and pretty lights."

Frodo shrugged. "You know me, Pip. I'm not wont to partying unless I'm in the mood which is as rare as the blue moon."

The two other hobbits nodded understandably. Frodo's eyes lifted to Edmund. The Just King bowed in greeting. "Merry and Pippin. I assume you already know His Majesty, King Edmund?"

Their jaws dropped and Edmund squeezed his lips to keep himself from laughing. "You're the king?"

Edmund smiled. "I'm one of the kings." He rectified. Merry and Pippin looked befuddled. "Welcome to Narnia."

"One of the kings? You mean there are more?" Merry inquired curiously.

"Not quite." The Just King answered. "I am only King. My older brother Peter is High King. I have two other sisters; my older sister Susan who is Queen and my younger sister Lucy who is also Queen."

Their mouths hung agape. Edmund merely chuckled at their countenance. "I know. It is confusing."

"So that means this land has four sovereigns?" Pippin asked, brows pushed together as if to punctuate his confusion.

"Indeed." Edmund replied.

"I've never heard of it. How did that happen?" Merry curiously asked.

The Just King merely sighed. "You see, My siblings and I were the prophesied ones to defeat the White Witch. She enslaved Narnians for over a century and claimed herself as Queen of Narnia." He shuddered at the memory and looked away as he continued, "I am ashamed to say that I betrayed them and made myself a fool by listening to her. Because of my folly, a war broke out. It was inevitable, really. Aslan, the creator of this land and the king of kings, sacrificed himself for my cause and died on the same day I was freed. He was killed by the White Witch on the stone table. Susan and Lucy witnessed it and they suffered for this tragedy. My knighted brother Peter, without any idea of being a leader, planned the war." He chuckled humorlessly at the memory. "It's ironic, to be honest. We went away to escape the war only to be sent into another one. The next morning, the Narnian army was ready. And so was the enemy's. The White Witch's troops were more dangerous and ferocious. I, as a boy who feared for me and my sibling's lives, thought of our possibility of winning was zero." The three hobbits looked engrossed in his story. "The Witch was a formidable foe. She was close to bringing me to death when Aslan leaped into action—"

"But I thought you said Aslan was killed!" Pippin interjected. Frodo glared at his friend for interrupting.

"Yes, yes. He was but what the witch didn't know was the deeper magic within the Stone Table. Aslan was killed on the table where the Witch thought she'd succeed but she did not for if she had, she would have known that when a willing victim who had committed no treachery was killed in a traitor's stead, the Table would crack and Death itself would start working backwards." As a ruler of Narnia, he and his siblings studied the laws, hidden or not. There were ancient scrolls written and sometimes murals relating to them.

The hobbits cheered merrily. "Splendid! Splendid!" They appeared to have no comment regarding his wrong doings.

"How magical..." Frodo muttered, awed.

The Just King was about to resume his story when a centaur knocked at the door. He turned to the creature. "Cygnus, good evening!" He greeted.

The centaur nodded in respect.

"Sire, the lords are waiting for you in the court."

Edmund grunted inwardly. "Damn it." He looked at Cygnus. "Thank you for informing me, Cygnus. I shall be on my way."

"Sire, do you know where the King and Queens might be?" Cygnus asked. Edmund raised a brow.

"Have they not —?"

Cygnus shook his head. "I'm afraid not, your Majesty."

"They must be running around the castle then." Edmund noted. "Never mind. I'll search for them myself. You may go now, sir."

Cygnus gave one last bow before leaving. Edmund massaged his temple. "I have a strong hunch that those three are searching for your other companions." He raked a hand through his hair and chuckled.

xx

"He's holding an axe." Lucy whispered and eyed the oblivious dwarf who muttered to himself and walked alone along the halls. "Do you think he's Master Frodo's friends?"

Susan didn't answer right away. Instead she perused him. "I'm not sure, Lu. Master Frodo seems to be the type of being who befriends creatures of mild temperament and —"

"Susan!" Lucy berated sharply. "Do not judge the poor dwarf so hastily.

The Gentle Queen rolled her eyes. "You know what I'm talking about, Lu. No creature of sound mind and spirit would carry an axe! And inside Cair Paravel for goodness' sake! That is a sign of disrespect. Although, understandably, he is foreign to our ways." Susan bit her lip. "His name is Master Gimli, is it not?"

Lucy nodded thoughtfully. "He was with Master Legolas a while ago."

"They got out of inspection." Susan said, more amused than angry. "We have intruders."

"Curious." Lucy remarked.

Susan winked. "Shall we introduce ourselves?"

"What if he attacks?" Lucy jested.

"Oh come now, don't be so hasty to judge him!" Susan laughed, repeating what Lucy said not a second ago. "Besides, we've won wars. I think we'd be able to defend ourselves enough to a dwarf."

"I can hear you, lassies!" The two Queens jumped, startled at the voice.

Four feet away from them was the redheaded dwarf Gimli. They flushed at being heard.

"Master Gimli?" Susan asked, once she recovered.

The grumpy dwarf nodded. "You know where Baggins is?"

The sister exchanged looks. Their faces a sigh of relief.


End file.
